Can I Borrow the Car?
by Caramelapple27
Summary: This is Abbott talking to the TSA about letting Jane out of custody.


**Can I Borrow the Car?**

**This is a story from Abbott's point of view going to talk to the TSA about getting Jane out. I don't know if there are many stories about this. I came up with this in the middle of the night imagining what Abbott might say to the TSA. I used the Air Marshall. I also enjoy writing Abbott's point of view since he is such a shipper of Jane and Lisbon. I absolutely love the part in Bluebird where he just hands his keys to Jane without question.**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Anything**

In the morning Dennis Abbott was ready to try to get Patrick Jane out of the mess. He had put himself deep in by basically pushing himself in to an airplane full of people. Abbott believed the love confession was to Teresa Lisbon. He knew Jane was in love with her when he first came to Austin FBI office and requested specifically that Teresa be waiting for him, she was number one on his crazy terms list. Abbott knew his consultant never said the words to her. Jane's world had been derailed when Lisbon started dating Agent Marcus Pike from the art squad. He knew it pained Jane to see her with Pike. It especially became a huge blow to Jane's heart when he found out Lisbon could possibly be leaving for D.C. with Pike. Abbott knew if this happened it would affect Jane greatly in his work and he knew if Jane was not happy, they would not be happy. He wished Jane would say something to her so she could have an option of staying. He knew that Lisbon had feelings for Jane as well but would not act on them either. They both were blinded. Who knew that the phrase "love is blind" would be so true especially when it came to Jane and Lisbon? Abbott even set them up on a date to help them along but alas the love blinded fools never got anywhere and the plan backfired.

Here he was going to the Miami Airport to try to persuade to the TSA to let Jane go. The case here was also a product of Jane's. He knew now Jane set it up for Lisbon especially having the Blue Bird Lodge,a completely romantic destination. Jane must have had a plan for it but backfired when himself and Cho showed up at dinner. Speaking of Cho, how in the world did he not realize his colleagues felt something for each other. His observation of Jane and Lisbon was not of a brother and sister relationship like Cho assumed. Considering the agent was one of the best agents he had, he could not believe Cho would miss the romantic tension between the two. Their story was like a fairy tale romance happening before them, well maybe a fractured fairy tale but one nevertheless. He knew everything that happened with them over the years with hunting Red John. Abbott had to admit being a romantic himself. As much as he wanted them together, he also wanted a great team working together and that is what happened when both Jane and Lisbon came. He was very pleased when Jane brought Lisbon. She proved to be one of the best agents.

Soon Abbott arrived in a taxi to the airport since he gave his Federal vehicle keys to Jane. He hoped his vehicle was still intact when he arrived and especially not towed. When Jane asked for the keys to the federal vehicle, Jane reminded him of a desperate teenager asking to borrow the car. He supposed like any good "dad", he readily handed Jane the keys without question. Why in the world? He now wondered.

"_You have a car with a siren on it, right? I need your car keys!" Jane had said with a look of pure desperation. _

"_What?" Abbott said wondering why he would need the keys._

"_I need the keys. I've gotta get to the airport!" Jane said desperately._

"_Where's Lisbon?" Abbott asking realizing Lisbon was not present in the room. _

"_She's at the airport!" Jane again said desperately. His voice was almost cracked then. Then Abbot realized Lisbon was on the way to D.C. She must have took off after Jane went up to talk to her. He realized he needed to let Jane go find her and say what he needed to say._

"_Okay." Abbott hands Jane the keys. Immediately Jane takes off after he quickly reveals the killers. _

He walked in the airport and immediately walked to the TSA office. He knocked on the door and a guard came out. "You must be Dennis Abbott from the FBI. "Yes." He showed his badge. "I'm here for the detainee brought in last night-Patrick Jane."

"We need to talk to you. My superior is in the office." Abbott was led to an office in the back and was shown a chair. He sat down across from the Air Marshall.

"My name is William Franklin. You are Dennis Abbott, I assume. You are here about Patrick Jane."

"Yes. I would like you to release him back into my custody. He's a vital asset to my team." Abbott stated seriously.

"Mr. Abbott, he barged into the aircraft without permission and disturbed the flight schedule. As far as we know he could have been a threat to the passengers and possibly a terrorist." Franklin seriously stated looking at Abbott.

"Mr. Franklin, I assure you he meant to cause no harm to anyone on the plane." Abbott paused. "What exactly did he do?"

"He was talking to a woman when I came in." Franklin confessed.

"And what did he say?" Abbott asked wondering if Franklin heard anything that Jane said.

"He kept yelling out that he loved her as I led him out. I assume he said more before I came. The air traffic people mentioned they saw him going up the stairs and called me." Franklin explained. "They were concerned he was a terrorist."

"Does that sound like a terrorist to you?" Abbott smiled a small smile. "That sounds like a man in love and telling the woman his feelings he's held in so long before she possibly leaves."

"Well, I suppose. No, it doesn't sound like a terrorist." Franklin thought a minute.

"I know because I've been watching him. Anyway, can you release him?"

"Not without consequences. He is to be on the no fly list for three weeks." Franklin stated. "We do not want to see him step anywhere around an airport."

"We do have to get back to Austin, sir." Abbott stated.

"He's on the no fly list. It doesn't matter what he said on that plane. He still broke the law." Franklin said pausing. "He should go to jail but we'll waive it if he completes community service for six months."

"Fair enough. Does it have to be in Miami?" Abbott questioned. He hoped Jane would not have to stay in Miami to do community service.

"It can be in Austin." Franklin admitted.

"Are you sure about the no fly list?" Abbott asked once again.

"He is on the no fly list!" Franklin exclaimed.

"Fine." Abbott said. He would have to figure out another way for Jane to get back to Austin. It would either have to be on the bus or train. He will check them out. First he wanted to get Jane out.

"You can go ahead and take him." Franklin finally said. Abbott got up from the chair.

"Thank you, Mr. Franklin. I appreciate your time." Abbott said as he shook hands with the man.

Abbott came out of the office and saw the cell next door. The guard at the door let him in. Soon he saw Jane and with him was Lisbon. Both of them smiling at each other and obviously very much in love. He smiled a big smile and finally the tainted prince and princess had found each other other at last.

**Reviews are Appreciated.**


End file.
